Slaughter & Devour
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: A single moment was all it took, just one. And it was within that small spans of time where everything known to him was lost, even for a time himself. But it wasn't until waking up from his temporary lapse of reason, seeing the heartbreaking truth of what all laid there beside him, torn away from his side covered in their own blood.
1. Chapter 1

Slaughter And Devour

Chapter One

Begining To An End

By Inuyashas Youkai

Awoken yet again from the nightmare's that had plagued his sleep for some time now, and still with his eyes forced open , filled with torment , while his ears still rang from the now fading shrilling cries. Sitting up tautly within the warmth of the man's lonely bed , running one hand still somewhat shaking from the torrent of emotions the sight of what from behind closed eyes yet invoked within. Momentarily following , amongst the defeat overwhelmingly taking over on the inside, riddled with doubt of the chances as to being able to regain his previous state of slumber captured prior, and with this then stripped the covers away from his body to take comfort from the new found chill, in the soothing promise of a hot shower.

Passing through the entry of the bathroom , carrying a towel , and a robe , while lightly allowing his hands to brush against the photo frames lingering to be acknowledged upon their hanging spot on the hallway wall leading to the room he'd just entered. Although, if one happened to look closely at the merely aged photographs , it would be found to be those of mused companions of the male periodically laying a gentle touch, as if trying to gain comfort from the stills , told by the pained look within the orbs from their owner who acted upon the action. As soon as the door closed placing the glow from the room now possessing the sound of cascading water , with the chasing gusting trails of steam , as well as the male only welcoming the feel of its current to loosen up the tightened muscles left in the horrid remembrances wake.

The first capture held securely in its frame in the darkened hall , now casted in shadow, was that of a group of comrades , consisting of three humans, a neko negatta, a fox kit, and a Inu hanyou. Those that followed was of each one pictured separately , smiling lovingly upon the eyes whom chose to cast their gaze on them, whilst withholding the secrets kept inside , the tales evoking pain ignored, stories of heartache forgotten, the concealed truth foretelling of the loss that was yet to come without knowing , and by the means that took them, as their loving expressions never told anything past the happiness felt within for the chance of having to have each other by their sides, even if it was only for a time. But , depending upon whom one asked , it would be concluded very differently , actually , to the one now following a old routine of burying his screams of sorrow , filled with tears of regret , underneath the blaring sound of a nearby stereo , the man accepted to being cursed with reliving the days of the past , would claim the time shared with all of them was a waste , for all of their passing's were in vein.

Alas their stolen existence was taken by not what neither had planned , nor expected , but something more sinister , and for that fact the blame was to befallen upon the only one to survive , because the truth is that it was. Certainly , it was in the end his doing that ended everything with him now standing alone , maybe not for the cause , but it was his claws that tore , sliced , slaughtered , and mangled his friend's right to exist . The path was set in motion long before anyone knew , but the result was still the same , their hearts ceased to pound its next beat, shuddered breaths faded away to nothing, small puddles of blood leaking from still corpses until there was no more to spill, and anything tried once the male regained himself wouldn't proof useful in waking them from their forced slumber , as he distraughtly tried to remove the frightening sadness in their eyes in summoning them to move , so that maybe they could be made to smile at him once more.

Without much to stimulate the recollections of the reacquiring dreams threatening to haunt him even now , the male could remember exactly how everything went so wrong, and with his only desire to go back to redo what has already been , while knowing that it couldn't be done for the days from so long ago have passed on , they were already dead, because of him, but it didn't change his wishes as it was endured to constantly see what couldn't be altered. Awake , or asleep , he could still see them through wildly tormented orbs coveting the likeness of the pale hue , mimicking the moon , but over time the once lively amber had dulled to a almost greyed , but dying honey, from a tree weakened by the effects of a disastrous storm , as it took casualties , and in life it had , thus with it taken away from his own.

It all started many moons ago , countless in fact for it had been already about 600 years ago give or take since the feudal era , and about eight years since since the coming time to pass where it held presence of the coming miko who overcame time, Kagome, as well as a additional five years since the last time he saw any of them, including the man who once freely learned to accept his hanyou heritage , gifted solely by the woman mentioned prior , now buried within a constricting concealment , never to allow the beast to see the light of day, or to combine with the similarities once known , lives his life day by day , with the memories as a human for he wouldn't let another die because of him, nor let anyone close only to have to see them go away . Continuing onward, the beginning to an end started way back to the the days when all of them were still alive, and happily together.

Well, sort of..

Early dawn had risen , making it's mark upon the new day with hidden vengeance, as the descending moon traded places with it's cycling twin , dividing twilight to daylight, and to shine it's bold searing glare upon the awaiting living to behold. A dwindling flame was then rekindled , as sounds of movement coursed about to begin the makings of preparation prior to the time to depart. Soon the smells of nourishment wafted to the senses, ensuring grumblings of un-sated hunger, and the silent hesitant apparitions to what would be faced upon the unknown waiting to be unfolded.

Once eating a meager meal of fish, and roots seasoned with herbs over a open fire , the members of the traveling pack had then lost themselves for a moment in their own thoughts, before searching for comfort within each others gaze , with reminders of the proof from the battles against demons desperately willing themselves to fight for the opportunity to take the few remaining shards in their possession in the time previously, as it had shown the actions placed upon them by the opponent wanting the cursed object had evoked more ferocious attacks for the cursed object. Carrying the weight of the dangers awaiting them , each one unfrozen now by the destructive thoughts threatening to pull them downwards to drown each one in the promise of what could, the pack began to gather their belongings, and set upon the path that summoned the strings that bound them.

The occupants within the small clearing shared between lone friends , and comrades , taken to the cause to end the nightmare that had chosen their presence within it had all been tense , everyone was caught in the truth that the very road luring them would soon come to an end, but only if they had known that the battle to end the evil that taunted their every move , would in fact only be traded for another , without remorse. Although it wouldn't be long till a end was granted , but not of one anyone had ever considered in their craziest of dreams , and the destruction of Naraku , while living to tell the tale was indeed one of them , only giving way for a new evil , ominously coming from within one of their own.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

Slaughter And Devour

Chapter Two

Left With What I 've Become

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Greetings once more , glad to see your return . Let it be acknowledged that I do not own Inuyasha , or anything in its counterparts ,or creation .This story including its plot is created by me , with exception of the original plot with its lovingly created characters are made for entertainment purposes only, and this also includes the excerpt lyrics by The Tony Rich Project – Nobody Knows It But Me. Thankyou and enjoy..~

Appearing outside his bedroom , dressed in a grey button -up shirt , black trousers , walking out slowly towards his living room whilst tying his black tie as he went , and noticing on the way that of the current time , annoyed of the current state of time reading on his clock , trudging through the disappointment of his task to pass the time hadn't taken longer like he hoped. Plopping himself down upon the couch , grabbing the brush that was thrown into the mess that was consuming the floor , and then started to yank the knots that during sleep came about to settle within his long strands of liquid nightfall, pulling each one tightly to conform into its neatly entwined braid. Looking stubbornly at the clock once more , seeing the nagging reminders that the day , this day out of all of them that could present itself with to visit him once again, was also the one he hated with contempt from out of any one that anyone could naturally pick from any day of the years to greet him with.

Naturally , it would be the very day, knowingly and one that was felt within his soul , as it quivered in fear of the loss taken from his side, by his very own hands, had not yet disappeared from his sight , ending already. Tipping his head back , with the fluid sting chasing down his throat, with the burning warmth created by the liquid's luxury provided in the need to forget, a means of escape from within the somewhat clean glass laying on it's side upon the piled clutter on the coffee table filled with the too tempting to resist goodness giving slight relief. Tears quickly flooding his eyes, as the sting still emerging within his chest , the male then through the crystal goblet to crash , shattering into pieces , resembling his battered heart and falling to the floor to form into the very likeness he hated to love , thus loved to hate .

The fucking shards of the damn cursed jewel...

For it gave him his pack , gifted with her, and only for it to all be taken away in the next , and last breath , but it wasn't his , it was theirs.

Angrily texting his brother reminding him of the reasons that the bastard already knew , but it was something done once more out of habit more than anything else. Still absentmindedly noticing the subtle slow beat of a song starting on the radio , as he weakly stood then striding pathetically towards the sliding door to exit onto the balcony in the need for fresh air , and when the cool air brushed against his cheek, in the calming coolness of the soft breeze , made him forget to close the door to drown out the sound. Although in the dark abyss overlooking the expanse far from the city lights , but complemented by the slowly descending new moon , and the stars swinging in the sky , seemingly as they sparkled, a truth made apparently known offhandedly within his mind , as he was entranced by the sight .

It was the first time that the birth of a new moon occurred on this night, even before when they were alive, though it didn't matter now, but somehow felt within the concealment his demon weakening, albeit back then, and if only it would've happened that night if only .. Maybe they , she , would've still been with him, and to further his descending into the falling lull that pulled him under , the words from the song currently playing just had to yank him lower in the pain that was willing to devour him whole. Though through it all it was found within him to be thankful for the opportunity to chance upon in the end , his soul's absolution, the debt owed to his friends , and love for his comrades , by finding a way to destroy in part of his demonic jyaki to prevent the unimaginable to occur nevermore.

But ...

_I Wished I told her how I feel._

_Maybe she'd be here right now, _

_But Instead.._

_I'd pretend that I am glad she went away._

_These four walls closing more everyday , and_

_now I am dying inside . _

_And nobody knows it but me .._

_Like a cloud I put on a show, _

_the pain is real even if nobody knows. _

_And I am crying inside .. _

_And nobody knows it but me.._

The man , now broken apart by the one , whom when she was forced to break her promise , thus taking part of him with her , whispered her name hoping she'd hear him..

"Kagome..."

_Why didn't I say the things I needed to say .._

_How could I just get away .._

_Now my world is just crumbling down .._

_I can see it so clearly , but your no where around .._

Then with his hands fisting around the guardrails bordering around the top of the balcony , finished his statement just as the sun started to make its way to rise above into the horizons ..

"I'm sorry .. Please forgive me .."was said with tears cascading in rapidly fallen streams from his saddened eyes.

_My nights are lonely , my days are so sad .._

_And I just thinking about the love we could've had.._

_And I am missing you .._

_And nobody knows it but me .._

"I love you , I always have , and don't think I'll ever stop .. Kagome I miss you ..."

TBC..


End file.
